Der Wahre Epilog
13. Boron * Das Heer von Herzog Bernfried, sowie Ayla und die Gezeichneten brechen zur Heerschau nach Praske auf. ... 15. Boron * Am Abend wird Praske erreicht und das Zeltlager aufgeschlagen. * Der Herzog und das Schwert der Schwerter werden gleich nach der Ankunft beim Reichsbehüter Brin erwartet. * Noch am Abend können verschiedene Gerüchte aufgeschnappt werden: Angeblich sollen sich die Zwerge in den Beilunker Bergen verschanzt haben; überall in den Flüssen Tobriens tümmelt sich unheiliges Gezücht; die Schwarze Armee habe sich vielerorts versammelt; Arngrimm...? 16. Boron * Tag der Heerschau 17. Boron * Ein Grund zum Feiern: Bernfried wird nun auch vom Reichsbehüter offiziell als Herzog ausgerufen. ** Während der Krönung wird ein Anschlag auf Brins Frau verübt, den Bernfried jedoch heldenhaft vereiteln kann, woraufhin Rakolus von Schrotenstein mit seinen Truppen flieht. * Am Nachmittag holt Bernfrieds Kanzler die Gezeichneten ins Zelt des Herzogs - dieser sei verschwunden. Man habe ihn auf seinen Wunsch hin beim Briefeschreiben allein gelassen. Er wurde zwar bewacht, doch niemanden sei etwas aufgefallen. * Entrüstet begeben sich die Gezeichneten auf Spurensuche und werden schnell fündig: am hinteren Teil des Zeltes wurde ein Loch hineingeschnitten. Das lässt nur einen Schluss zu: Bernfried wurde entführt. ** Nana Yu verfolgt die hinterlassenen Spuren, die jedoch aprupt in einem nahen Zelt enden, in dem diverse Kisten lagern. Pawel kann herausfinden, dass hier erst vor Kurzem im Auftrag von Rakolus von Schrotenstein eine Kornlieferung für Ysilia abgeholt wurde. ** Es wird beschlossen, die Truppen zu mobilisieren: Unter der Führung von Jannis von Falkenberg Rabenberg und begleitet von einer Rondra-Geweihten und einer Magierin zieht eine Gruppe tapferer Recken los, um Bernfried zu suchen. * Währenddessen bleiben die Gezeichneten im Zeltlager, um Efferdane und den kleinen Erben zu beschützen. ... 23. Boron * Unversehrt wird Herzog Bernfried zurück ins Heerlager gebracht. * Offenbar war Schrotenstein nicht nur ein Magier, sondern auch ein Verräter, der sich Borbarads Sache anschloss. Bernfried wurde in der Schwarzen Sichel gefunden, wo er durch die Hilfe einer "Amazonenkönigin" gerettet wurde. Bernfried sollte "ausgetauscht" (?) werden, was jedoch verhindert wurde. Leider konnte der Verräter fliehen. * Die Gefährten erfahren außerdem von einer Amazone, die ein Orakel befragt haben soll: eine Amazonenkönigin wird prophezeit, die alle Amazonen einen und geschlossen gegen Borbarad anführen wird. * Da ein Friedensvertrag mit dem Horasreich besteht, schwören nun auch hundert Adelige aus dem Horasreich Brin die Ehre. Auch sie wollen an seiner Seite gegen den Dämonenmeister in den Kampf ziehen. ... 1. Hesinde * Nun ist es hochoffiziell: Durch das Schwert der Schwerter und den Boten des Lichts wurde Borbarad aus der Zwölfgöttlichen Kirche verstoßen. * Die vier Gezeichneten werden zu einer Audienz beim Reichsbehüter Brin und seiner Frau Emer ni Bennain geladen. Sie werden von der Panthergarde zum Zelt der Majestät geführt und müssen dort ihre Waffen abgeben. ** Als sie das Zelt betreten, unterhält sich Emer mit Ayla; auch der Hofmagus und der Illuminatus Luceo de Ghuné sind anwesend. ** Brin erhebt sich, um die Helden zu empfangen. Zum ersten Mal können sie ihn aus nächster Nähe betrachten: ein kriegerisch wirkender, blonder Mann Mitte 30, der einen Vollbart und eine provisorische Krone trägt. Imposanter wirkt nur seine Frau Emer, eine stolze Kriegerin und Schönheit im gleichen Alter. ** Brin will aus erster Hand mehr über ihren Widersacher erfahren. Während die Gezeichneten berichten, erkundigt sich Emer auch nach Yppolitas Tod. Sie zeigt ehrliche Anteilnahme, was die Gerüchte, sie sei eine entfernte Verwandte Yppolitas, nur verstärkt. ** Brin eröffnet den Gezeichneten, dass sie mehr denn je im Kampf gebraucht werden. Er sichert ihnen seine Unterstützung zu - sie müssen nicht allein bestehen. ** Dann steht er plötzlich auf. Und vor den Augen aller Versammelten bedankt und verbeugt sich der Reichsbehüter Brin von Gareth vor den Gezeichneten. Emer tut es ihrem Gemahl gleich. Die Helden sind tief berührt. * Am Abend geben sich Nana Yu und Pawel noch einmal dem roten Wasser hin, bevor die Truppen am nächsten Tag zur Überwinterung nach Ysilia aufbrechen wollen. Die Überwinterung in Ysilia (Zusammenfassung der nächsten zwei Monate Hesinde & Firun) * Vor Ysilia entsteht nach und nach eine riesige Zeltstadt, die mehrere Hunderte Frau groß ist. * Am 15. Hesinde wird endlich Leiras Tochter Filomea Quiana Lanzelind geboren und vom Schwert der Schwerter höchstselbst in die Zwölfgöttliche Kirche aufgenommen. * Yeshinna nimmt regelmäßig an den Stabsbesprechungen teil; Der Feind ist scheinbar nie in Beilunk angekommen, zumindest hört man keine Berichte dazu; Das Gebiet südlich des Yslisees ist mittlerweile vom Feind eingenommen worden, ebenso die Trollfeste zwischen Warunk und Ysilia; später trifft die Kunde ein, dass auch Praske eingenommen wurde. * Die Gezeichneten gehen ihren üblichen Aufgaben nach; Leira fällt in tiefe Meditationen, Pawel und Yeshinna mischen die Soldaten auf und Nana Yu kümmert sich aufopferungsvoll um das Volk, das Hunger und Angst leidet. Dabei begegnet der Schamanin auch das ein oder andere Mal die Rohals Wache, die ihr mit Misstrauen und Beleidigungen gegenübertritt. * Spätere Untersuchungen zeigen, dass die Kraftlinie bei Sumus Kate trotz all des Chaos unverändert scheint. * Ende Firun berichten Boten, dass der Hauptsitz der Beilunker Reiter nach Perricum verlegt worden sei. Außerdem sei Xeraan bereits Ende Travia zum Herr über Beilunk, Kurkum und Warunk ausgerufen worden. ** Angeblich gebe es Flüsse und Seen, die trotz der Kälte nicht zugefroren seien. ** Ein untoter Drache soll in Warunk im Blut gefallener Menschen baden. ** Helme Haffax habe die Stadt Tuzak auf Maraskan zurückerobert. ** Tharlisin von Borbra soll in der Dämonenbrache bei Gareth aufgetaucht sein. * Pawel trainert und trinkt in den nächsten Wochen vor allem mit den Drachenforter Schützen. Ein junger Bannerträger namens Alrik fällt ihm dabei besonders ins Auge. * Langsam weicht der Winter und der Frühling hält Einzug. 4. Tsa *Im Stab geht frau davon aus, dass Borbarads Truppen bald losziehen werden. Es wird beschlossen, sich dem anzupassen und Späher auszusenden. **Die Geweihten segnen zusätzlich die umliegenden Gräber. **Die Stadt wird wehrhaft gemacht; Geweihte und Magier versehen die Mauern und Tore mit heiligen und magischen Schutzzeichen. *Da die Pässe wieder passierbar sind, verlassen viele Menschen die Stadt. *Die Geizeichneten wollen am Abend gerade zu Bett gehen, als sie an einem Kaminzimmer mit geöffneter Tür vorbeigehen. Am Feuer steht Bernfried mit einem Krug in der Hand, dann sackt er plötzlich in die Knie. Besorgt eilen die Helden zu ihm. Körperlich geht es dem Herzog gut, doch er hatte eine Vision: Es sah Ysilia brennen, aber auch die Gezeichneten neben sich stehen. Bernfried versteht die Vision als eine Warnung, doch die Anwesenheit der vier spendet ihm Zuversicht. ... 13. Tsa * Drei Soldaten aus einem ausgesandten Spähtrupp erreichen Ysilia und berichten bei einer Audienz in der Stabsbesprechung, dass zwei Regimenter unter dem Banner der Dämonenkrone aus dem Norden von Kummersfelden in Richtung Ysilia ziehen und nicht wie erwartet aus dem Süden. Die Regimenter werden von etlichen Untoten und Dämonen verstärkt. * Brin will die Truppen sammeln und dem Feind auf offenem Feld begegnen. Die Gezeichneten haben ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. ** Bernfried wird in der Festung bleiben und will die Gezeichneten an seiner Seite wissen. ** Brin erklärt sich einverstanden: Sie sollen den Herzog und Ysilia schützen und gegebenenfalls die Nachhut bilden. (Brins Seelentier ist ein Hund/Tuzaker) ** Die Truppen sollen noch heute aufbrechen. * In Ysilia bleiben noch: Das Banner der Wulfengarde, ein Banner herzoglicher Bogenschützen, drei Banner unter der Führung von Herzog Firutin, drei Banner der ysilischen Wehr, ein Sturmbanner (Landwehr) und mehrere Ordensmitglieder, darunter auch Golgarithen. Dazu kommen 100 edle Ritter und Knappen, sowie etwa 70 Magiebegabte (auch Mitglieder des ODL). * In den nächsten Tagen sollen die Zivilisten in die Stadt gebracht werden. 14. Tsa * Noch beim Frühstück wird klar, dass der Reichsbehüter mit seinen Truppen dem falschen Heer entgegengeritten ist; Baron Reingold von Liliengrund berichtet, dass sechs Banner der Schwarzen Armee nach Ysilia vorrücken und die Stadt gen Abend erreichen werden. * Noch rechtzeitig können die Zivilisten hinter die Stadtmauern gebracht werden. * Gewaltige Fackelmeere ziehen von Süden und Norden auf die Stadt zu. Auf jeder der beiden Seiten sammeln sich etwa 300 Soldaten, darunter viele Karakile und eine stark gepanzerte Reiterei. * Der Gong Ysilias wird angestimmt. Er wird so lange schlagen, wie Ysilia belagert wird bzw. bis die letzte Frau fällt. * Auf Seiten des Feindes werden dunkle Choräle angestimmt. Er scheint sich nicht auf eine längere Belagerung einzustellen. 15. Tsa * Am Morgen werden die jungen Knappen von Bernfried zu Rittern geschlagen. * Bewegung kommt in die feindlichen Reihen. Fluchtwege werden strategisch abgeschnitten und die Truppen außer Reichweite der Fernwaffen positioniert. Ysilia ist umzingelt. * Am Mittag werden die Gezeichneten zu Bernfried auf die Stadtmauer gerufen. Eine gedrungene Gestalt ist am Valhusischen Tor erschienen: Nestor von Südwall, der bis jetzt für tot gehalten wurde. In seine Brust wurde frisch die siebenstrahlige Dämonenkrone geritzt. Er überbringt eine Botschaft vom dunklen Meister: Sie sollen aufgeben. ** Nachdem Bernfried sich weigert, dem nachzukommen, erklärt Nestor, dass er diese Nachricht seinem neuen Meister, Helme Haffax, Aventuriens bestem Kriegstrategen, überbringen wird. * Zunächst geschieht nichts weiter. Erst bei Nana Yus Nachtwache werden zwei Gestalten von der Mauer aus entdeckt, die sich an einem Massengrab gefallener Oger zuschaffen machen. Sie scheinen jedoch sichtliche Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer Beschwörung zu haben. ** Die Gefährten werden geweckt. Leira verliert keine Zeit und schießt einen Feuerstrahl auf die Nekromanthen. Der Expolsion folgt ein Pfeilhagel und die Nekromanthen fallen unverichteter Dinge. * Ansonsten verläuft die Nacht ruhig. 16. Tsa * Ein letztes Mal spricht Bernfried zu seinen Truppen, die Klinge Jarlaks in der Hand. * Yeshinna schließt sich den Worten des Herzogs an, segnet den Geist der Soldaten und stärkt ihren Mut. * Dann ist es so weit: Das nördliche Tor der Stadt wird als erstes angegriffen. * Leira zieht sich mit sechs weiteren Magiern auf die Zinnen der Magierakademie zurück. Von hier aus gehen sie einen magischen Bund ein, um mit vereinter Kraft Feuer in die feindlichen Reihen zu schießen. ** Phex meint es dieses Mal auch gut mit der Weißmagierin, denn wie Phex es will, steht sie inmitten einer mächtigen Kraftlinie, die es ihr erlaubt, dem Feind explosionsartige Feuerbälle entgegenzuwerfen. * Yeshinna metzelt sich derweil durch die ersten Söldner, die die Mauern erklimmen. * Ein Rammbock, der am Tor zum Einsatz gebracht wird, wird von den Runen im Holz aufgehalten und in Flammen gesetzt. * Nach weiteren Feuerbällen beschleicht Leira ein ungutes Gefühl, das von ihrem Zeichen herrührt; etwas kommt vom See aus, direkt hinter ihr. Leira kann eine riesige astrale Macht unter der Wasseroberfläche ausmachen. * Es dauert nicht lange, dann beginnt das Wasser zu brodeln, und ganz langsam erhebt sich eine siebzig Schritt lange Dämonenarche aus dem Yslisee und bewegt sich auf die Stadtmauer zu. ** Leira schleudert der Arche einen Feuerball entgegen, der jedoch wirkungslos bleibt. ** Dann bricht die Arche durch die südwestliche Mauer und ergießt hunderte Hummerwesen in den Burghof. ** Pawel und Yeshinna lassen von ihren Gegnern ab und fackeln nicht lange: Sie springen die vier Schritt hohe Mauer herunter und stürmen den Hummerwesen entgegen. * Von Norden nahen etliche Karakile und weitere Dämonen, darunter mindestens ein Heshthot. Auch Harpyien sind am Horizont zu sehen. * Während sich Pawel und Yeshinna durch die bläulich blutenden Hummerwesen metzeln, stürmt die zwei Banner starke Landwehr, begleitet von mehreren Golgarithen, Magiern und Drakoniern unter der Führung von Herzog Firutin in das Innere der Arche. Tatsächlich bewegt sich die Arche schon bald nicht mehr. * Leira nimmt es mit den Karakilen am Himmel auf. * Als jedoch die nördliche Mauer unter der Dämoneninvasion fällt, ruft Bernfried zum Rückzugskampf. Am Nachmittag ist damit auch das Nordtor gefallen und Soldaten stürmen mit Dämonen an ihrer Seite in die Stadt und kämpfen sich langsam voran. * Nana Yu hilft den Verletzten beim Rückzug, den Leira von den Zinnen aus mit Feuerangriffen deckt. Die Schamanin schafft es schließlich unversehrt in den Palast zurück. * Yeshinna und Pawel versuchen, den Rückzug am Boden zu decken und den Feind so lange wie möglich aufzuhalten. * Auch Bernfried und Efferdane versuchen, ihre Frontlinie zu halten, doch auch diese verschiebt sich langsam immer weiter nach hinten. * Plötzlich steht Pawel ein Schwarzmagier gegenüber. Die Rohalswächterin Elvina Krassua greift ein und rettet Pawel das Leben. * Die Kämpfe ziehen sich bis in den Abend. Die Hälfte der Stadt ist bereits verloren. * Am frühen Abend erspäht Leira einen schwer gerüsteten Trupp, der ebenfalls auf die Stadt zuhält. Sie noch versucht, die Männer aufzuhalten, doch schon bald sind auch sie in der Stadt, sodass auch Pawel und Yeshinna sie entdecken. Dreizehn Soldaten laufen unter dem Banner von Helme Haffax durch die Stadt - der Rechsverräter selbst ist unter ihnen. ** Die beiden Gefährten stellen sich Haffax wagemutig in den Weg. Zunächst scheinen Pawel und Yeshinna im Vorteil, doch dann überziehen sich die Wunden Haffax' mit Metall und es scheint aussichtslos. ** Sie müssen fliehen und die Soldaten, die unter ihrem Kommando gefallen sind, zurücklassen. * In der Nacht ist auch der Grafenpalast gefallen. Ysilia brennt. Untote wandeln durch die Stadt. * Im Palast lässt sich eine erste Bilanz ziehen: Sie haben noch etwa 200 Kämpfer auf ihrer Seite. Aus der Arche ist niemand zurückgekehrt. Die Wolfengarde ist auf die Hälfte geschrumpft und auch etwa 1500 Zivilisten sind gefallen. * Nur kurz gönnen sich die Gefährten etwas Ruhe und lassen sich mitten in der Nacht wieder wecken. * Mittlerweile wurde auf Geheiß der Gezeichneten ein Feuerwall errichtet, der die Feinde weiter aufhalten soll. * Leira und Nana Yu versorgen die Flüchtlinge und Verletzten, während Pawel und Yeshinna wieder zu den Waffen greifen und an die Front gehen, wo Yeshinna das Kommando übernimmt. 17. Tsa * Die Truppen des Herzogs haben sich auf den Yslistein zurückgezogen. Die Stadt selbst, auch die Tempel, liegen in Trümmern. * Am Morgen strebt ein Pulk aus mönchsähnlichen Gestalten, maraskanischen Söldnern und geflügten Dämonen auf die Magierakademie zu. Unter ihnen gibt sich Galotta zu erkennen. ** Da man sich weigert, die Akademie aufzugeben, soll nun auch sie angegriffen werden. ** Die Gefährten machen sich bereit und warten. ** Dann zieht Galotta sich zurück und Publius Rothorn tritt hervor. Plötzlich wenden sich die herzoglichen Soldaten gegen ihre eigenen Kameraden. ** Leira bekämpft Rothorn, doch schon bald ist ihre Macht trotz Kraftlinie erschöpft und sie muss sich zurückziehen. ** Aber auch die Magier an Leiras Seite wissen sich zu verteidigen, sodass sich der Feind bald zurückzieht. Einer Adeptin gelingt sogar der entscheidene Schlag: Rothorn fällt und mit ihm die Illusion, die auf ihm lag. Zurück bleibt der ihnen bekannte Sheranus von Darbonia. * Die Götter gönnen den Truppen eine kleine Verschnaufpause. * Am frühen Nachmittag werden die Angriffe fortgeführt; Pfeile und Säurebälle regnen auf den Yslistein nieder. * Die Mutter der Herzogs stirbt im Laufe des Tages am Schock. * Am frühen Abend huschen wispernde Schatten zu Dutzenden über die Mauern, gerüstete Soldaten bilden in der Stadt ihre Nachhut. ** Die Spektabilität versucht, den mächtigen Dämon - denn nichts anderes stellen die Schatten dar - zu exorzieren, doch nichts scheint ihn aufzuhalten. Selbst Leiras Zeichen ist erstaunt über diese Wendung. ** Die Schatten nehmen die Soldaten in Besitz und bringen sie dazu, entweder die eigenen Kameraden anzugreifen oder sich selbst umzubringen. * Yeshinna sichert die Brücke zum Palast mit einem Schutzsegen, denn immer mehr Magier erliegen den Schatten. * Dann bricht auch noch das Tor zur Akademie und Hummerwesen stürmen hindurch. * Die Spektabilität ruft noch verzweifelt, dass die Thesis gerettet werden soll, dann fällt auch sie. * Pawel und Nana Yu können sich ebenfalls nicht gegen die Schatten wehren und verlieren die Kontrolle über Körper und Verstand. Immer wieder können sie sich befreien und langsam zum Schutzkreis zurückziehen. * Yeshinna hält die Hummerwesen in Schach und bringt einen um den anderen zu Fall. * Im Schutzkreis schließlich können die Schattenwesen endlich abgeschüttelt werden. Die Überlebenden ziehen sich langsam über die Brücke zurück, die Leira gemeinsam mit einem zweiten Magier zum Einsturz bringt. * Doch die Akademie ist verloren - und mit ihr die Schätze, die in ihr verborgen lagen. * Bei Bernfried und Efferdane angekommen, folgt eine kurze Bestandsaufnahme: Von den Soldaten leben noch etwa 150-200 Frau, dazu kommen 1.500 Zivilsten. Auch der Hofmagus Tiomar und der Anführer der Wulfengarde sind noch am Leben. ** Bernfried weiß zu berichten, dass die Dämonenarche wieder im Yslisee versunken ist und dass Haffax seine Truppen bereits für den nächsten Angriff rüstet. * Langsam macht sich der Gedanke unter den Gefährten breit, dass eine Flucht vom Yslistein die einzige Möglichkeit ist, die ihnen noch bleibt. ** Bernfried beauftragt Nana Yu, die Zivilisten im Thronsaal zu versammeln, von wo aus ein geheimer Tunnel sie in die Freiheit führen soll. Währenddessen sollen die Kämpfer unter ihnen den Rückzug decken und ihnen so viel Zeit wie möglich zu verschaffen. ** Artefakte sollen aus der Burg und dem Praois-Tempel geholt werden. * Pawel und Yeshinna verbarrikadieren das Loch in der Mauer und stärken das Tor mit allen ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel, indes die Magier keine Hilfe mehr sind. * Bald schon nahen 30 bis 60 Harpyien und 3 Dutzend Karakile, die etliche Säurekrüge zu Boden fallen lassen. Die Harpyien greifen sich immer wieder wehrlose Menschen, zerren sie in die Lüfte und lassen auch sie aus hohe Höhe zu Boden fallen. ** Auch Leira kann sich dem Griff einer Vogelfrau nicht entziehen und bricht sich bei dem Sturz das Bein. Yeshinna, die das Unglück von Weitem mit ansehen muss, eilt zu ihrer Kameradin und kann sie mit Rondras Hilfe von der Schwelle des Todes zurückholen. Zivilisten bringen die bewusstlose Magierin zu Nana Yu in den Thronsaal. * Dort hat sich unter dem Thron mittlerweile der versprochene Fluchttunnel aufgetan, durch die Nana Yu geordnet die Zivilisten schleust. Die Schamanin kümmert sich um Leiras verletztes Bein und holt sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht zurück. * Im Burghof werden hunderte Schritte laut und es rumpelt gegen das Tor. Yeshinna und Pawel stemmen sich dagegen. * Die Harpyien stürzen sich derweil vor allem auf schutzlose Kinder und demoralisieren die Umstehenden zusehends. Pawel, der dem nicht weiter untätig zusehen kann, stürmt auf den Platz und fordert die Bestien heraus. Er kann ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und hält sie für eine Weile beschäftigt. * Das Fallgitter am Tor wurde mittlerweile durch Säure zerstört und ein Rammbock, an dem seltsames Rankengezücht durch das Holz des Tores züngelt, bringt das Tor zum Beben. Die Ranken hinterlassen ein kleines Loch, durch das etliche Hummerwesen, Untote und Söldner zu sehen sind. * Pawel, wieder an Yeshinnas Seite, wirft das Amulett, das er von den Drakoniern erhalten hat, durch das Loch, woraufhin sich auf dem Boden ebenfalls Ranken wuchern und zumindest die Untoten ein wenig aufhalten. * Yeshinna ruft Rondras schützende Kraft und zieht einen Schutzkreis. * Derweil wird Nana Yu im Thronsaal ungeduldig; immer wieder rennt sie nach draußen, um weiteren verletzten Zivilisten zu helfen. * Leira flieht mit ihrem Kind, dem Erbe Bernfrieds und der Amme durch den Tunnel. * Das Loch am Tor wird unter die Tentakelarme des Rammbocks immer größer. Pawel kann ihnen mit seiner borongeweihten Waffe ein wenig Einhalt gebieten. Dann brechen die ersten Hummerwesen durch das Tor, nur die Untoten weichen zurück. Dennoch fluten die Gegner in Windeseile den Innenhof des Yslisteins. * Bernfried und Efferdane halten neben Yeshinna, Pawel und der Wulfengarde weiter Stand. Auch der Kanzler Delo kämpft tapfer an der Seite seines Herzogs, ebenso der Hofmagus. Doch langsam müssen sich auch die letzten Kämpfer zurückziehen und können bald nicht mehr alle Zivilisten schützen. * Dann, plötzlich, hält Efferdane wankend inne. Sie wirft einen letzten Blick zu ihrem Gemahl, dann sinkt sie in seinen Armen zusammen - aus ihrer Brust ragt ein einziger eiskristallener Pfeil. ** Sofort umgibt sie die Wulfengarde und Bernfried nimmt Abschied von seiner geliebten Frau. ** Der Hauptmann drängt seinen Herzog zur Flucht. Er selbst will den Rückzug decken, bis Boron ihn in seine Heiligen Hallen holt. * So schaffen es auch die Gezeichneten mit dem Herzog, durch den Tunnel aus der Burg zu fliehen. * Draußen halten sie noch einmal inne und werfen einen letzten Blick zu Ysilia: Die Praiosscheibe geht langsam auf, die Stadt ist gefallen und mit ihr ein Großteil der Kämpfer und Bewohner. Dämonenbanner sind gehisst und der Gong von Ysilia hört auf zu schlagen. * Doch auch hier draußen scheint es nicht sicher, denn schon nach einem kurzen Marsch finden sie die ersten ermordeten Flüchtlinge im Wald. Für einige endete also die Flucht hier ...